Cad Bane
"I'm in control. I make the rules now." - Cad Bane to Palpatine Cad Bane is a Duros Bounty hunter who is known for his ruthlessness and brutality. Cad Bane worked only for credits and would turn on his own allies for the right price. Bane would gain the most notoriety in his career as the top Bounty Hunter in the galaxy shortly after the death of the previous top Bounty Hunter, Jango Fett. The Clone Wars Encounters with Breakup Squad Shortly after the Battle of the Kaliida Nebula and the destruction of the Malevolence, Cad Bane was hired by Palpatine: Darth Sideous to kidnapp Jedi master Ring-Sol Ambase on Kynach. With a quartet of BX-Series Droid Commando, Bane arrived on Kynach to take Ambase from the hands of Skakoan overseer Umbrag. He went undercover and aided Nuru Kungurama and the Breakout Squad in breaking into Umbrag's base, only to betray them and take and unconscious Ambase to Asajj Ventress on Bodgen. Sideous than sent him to Bilringii for another job. Theft from Teska Alzoc III Ryloth Behpour Working for Sideous Infiltration of the Jedi Temple After the republic's loss on Felucia, Cad Bane was contacted by Darth Sidious, to infiltrate the Jedi Temple and steal a Holocron. He hired Clawdite shapeshifter Cato Parasitti and used his personal "butler droid", Todo 360. Cato, disguised as deceased Skrilling jedi master Ord Enisence, infiltrated the temple and told Bane and Todo how to get in the building. Bane was soon figured out, leading master Kenobi and Skywalker to come after him. Cato was also figured out, leading her to knock Jocasta Nu unconscious and take her form. Bane could here the jedi catching up on him, leading him to send Todo to distract them with his untimely distruction, in the form of an explosion, rigged by Bane himself. Bane then passed through the damaged door to the holocron vault, took the holocron he saught and, in jedi robes, left the temple in peace. Unlocking the Holocron Bane was told by Sideous that the key to opening the holocron was held by Bolla Ropal on Devoran. Bane traveled to the planet and kidnapped Ropal, who refused to open the holocron. Bane brought Ropal up to his ship, which was one of the last in a fleet given to him by Nute Gunray. After giving up on working with the Rodian, and knowing that a republic force had infiltrated his ship, Bane killed Ropal and moved on. Ahsoka Tano, Anakin Skywalker, Rex and a brigade of clones entered the ship, captured the bridge and destroyed the escape pods, leaving Bane in a tight spot. Dispite the odds, Bane turned the tide when he seperated Ahsoka from her master, took her down in a fight and held her hostage, as collatoral for Anakin, so he would open the holocron. Anakin opened the holocron, but couldn't manage to capture Bane. Bane left to escape his damaged ship, but was cornered by two clones, Denal and Koho. Bane killed Koho and took Denal's armor, using it to get abord a seperatist shuttle, which was taking off with Anakin, Ahsoka and Rex onboard. Kidnapping Children Bane barely escaped the Resolute, where the ship landed, as he had been figured out as impostering Denal. He traveled to Black Stall Staion where he and his employer, Darth Sideous talked about the final stage of the plan. Using the information on the holocron, Bane selected four force sensetive infants. The first was Zinn Toa on Glee Anslem, who he stole with no interuption from the jedi. He took the next child, Wee Dunn from Rodia by hypnotizing his mother into attacking Obi-Wan Kenobi, who attampted to liberate the child. While attempting to kidnapp a third child, Roo Roo Page from Naboo, he was taken down by Anakin and Ahsoka, who captured him, along with his ship, and all that was stored with it. Aboard the Resolute, Bane was interrogated by Mace Windu, Kenobi and Skywalker who, in desperation, were forced to concentrate all of their force power into getting him to talk, a trick which almost destroyed the bounty hunter's mind. Bane took Commander Cody, Windu and Kenobi to Black Stall Station, where they got the holocron back. Bane than revealed that the station was booby trapped and escaped, moments before the destruction of the station. Bane never managed to finish the final part of the job by delivering the last two children, though it was foiled either way by Ahsoka and Anakin. During an attempt to rebuild Todo, Anakin accidentally gave back Bane's ship and his droid, much to the bounty hunter's convinience. Freeing Ziro the Hutt Acquiring the Plans see Evil Plans Sometime after Ryloth, Bane was hired by the Hutt Council. He was told to heist the floor plans for the Senate Building. He, his rebuilt Techno Service Droid, HELIOS-SE and an Unidentified Nikto Bounty Hunter, tailed Padme Amidala's aide droid C-3PO and R2-D2. While Todo distracted R2, 3PO was kidnapped and taken to Bane. Bane used an 8D Smelter Droid, J0-N0 to scan his memory, but found nothing important. An unintentional slip of the tounge from 3PO led Bane to R2, who did have the plans. Bane than got the information, wiped the droid's memories and dumped them back on the streets. Using his reposessed ship, the Xanadu Blood, Bane traveled to Tatooine to meet with Jabba, who than re-hired him for the main job, freeing Ziro the Hutt. Putting a Team Together "This.. this was all a test? Yes, but not yours. A test for my colleagues. - Bane gives Davtokk the facts before his death Bane used Todo to hire several Bounty hunters on Keyorin to aide him in the act of freeing Ziro. His new team included Jedi hunter Aurra Sing, Patrolian slicer Robonino, Weequay bounty hunter Shahan Alama and HELIOS 3D. Another great bounty hunter Davtokk approached Bane, under Todo's guidance, to kill him, and fell into a trap, where the team ambushed him. He was captured in a razor net after barely escaping a large explosion. As he freed himself and engaged the group, Davtokk was confronted by Bane himself. Bane shot Davtokk in the head, leaving his body there as he and his newly "graduated" posse moved on to Coruscant. Mission to Coruscant "I've got business with the Senate. How 'bout you fellas step aside?" - Cad Bane Sometime after Ziro the Hutt had been in a prison cell in Coruscant, Cad Bane was hired to free him. For the operation, Bane assembled a team of Bounty Hunters, each with a particular job and skill. Traveling to the Galactic Senate building, Bane approached a group of senators. Gran senator Philo spoke out against Bane, and began to walk away, only to be shot dead by Bane, who revealed himself to be a "no nonesense" bounty hunter. Soon afterwards, Cad Bane contacted Chancellor Palpatine demanding that a disc be provided to free Ziro from the prison. With the Senators in danger of being harmed by Bane, Palpatine had no choice but to comply with the demand and sent Orn Free Taa with one of the Bounty Hunters to the prison complex. With Ziro freed, Bane and his group left the Senators with a number of trip laser bombs surrounding them, set to blow if anything crossed it. About to make his getaway, Bane was surrounded by the Coruscant Guard by orders of Palpatine. Revealing that bombs had been set to blow around them and could be detonated remotely, Palpatine was forced to let them escape. Upon leaving with Ziro, he detonated the bombs surrounding the Senators without much reason. Anakin Skywalker, who was with the Senators at the time, was able to save everyone before the bombs were detonated. Dispersing his team Final act with the Hutts Gear and Equipment Cad Bane carries a number of tools and other equipment which help him in a any number of situations, as most Bounty Hunters do. His weapons of choice are the dual LL-30 Blastech pistols he keeps at his side at all times. These pistols were custom built for Bane himself, ensuring that he makes the best of his shots. Additionally, Cad Bane has two multipurpose wrist gauntlets which include a number of features including a comlink, cable launcher, upload link, contact stunner and possibly more. He also wears personal repulsor rocket boots, which can enable him to take flight at any moment. Embedded into his cheekbones are artificial breathing tubes. This breathing system allows Bane two work in the harshest of environments throughout the galaxy. It is unknown as to whether these tubes are required, due to some sort of injury, or were a personal choice so as he could expand his abilities. Appearances *Star Wars The Clone Wars Secret Missions 1: Breakout Squad *Star Wars The Clone Wars Secret Missions 2: Black Hole Pirates *The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes *The Clone Wars: Act On Instinct *Holocron Heist *Cargo of Doom *Children of the Force *Evil Plans *The Clone Wars: Invitation Only (first appearance) *Hostage Crisis *Cad Bane: Jedi Hunter *The Clone Wars: Hunting the Hunters (Part 1) *The Clone Wars: Hunting the Hunters (Part 3) (mentioned only) *Hunt for Ziro Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Male Characters